1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protein stabilization, particularly stabilization of angiogenin by immobilization on natural substrates which includes but not limited to proteins, polysaccharides, lipids and polyphenols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Angiogenesis and vasculogenesis are two primary pathways in the development and maintenance of mammalian health. The angiogenic role is to supply and support tissue with ample vasculature, thus providing a route of access for the transportation of essential nutrients, including oxygen and the removal of metabolic waste in a sustained manner. Angiogenesis is a strictly regulated, multi-step process that occurs during normal physiology such as wound healing, pregnancy, and development.
Angiogenin (ANG) has been shown to be a key mediating factor in the underlying cascade of chemical events leading to angiogenesis, which makes it a very important precursor molecule for both muscle development and vascular generation. ANG is a 14-kDa, basic heparin-binding protein and a member of the pancreatic ribonuclease (RNase) superfamily. ANG can serve as a substrate for endothelial cell adhesion. ANG resembles pancreatic RNase-A; their amino acid sequences are about 35% identical, including the active site residues. An overview of the relationship of ANG and other RNases of the super-family showed that their genes all are in relative close proximity on human chromosome 14. However, human ANG shows a weak ribonucleolytic activity (lower by 104 to 106-fold) despite of its potent angiogenic function. The actions of ANG involve nearly all phases of angiogenesis (Strydom D J. Cell Mol. Life Sci. 54:811-824, 1998; Acharya B et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:2915-2919, 1994). When ANG was implanted into experimentally injured menisci of New Zealand white rabbits, localized neovascularization occurred in 52% of the treated animals as compared to 9% of controls (King TV et al., J. Bone Joint Surg. Br. 73(4):587-590, 1991). Mutant ANG proteins with enhanced angiogenic activity have also been reported (WO 89/09277). Site specific mutations in ANG resulted in mutant proteins with increased RNase and angiogenic activities (U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,673). Replacement of a specific section of ANG with a subsequence characteristic of RNase unexpectedly resulted in a mutant ANG/RNase hybrid with increased angiogenic activity (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,286,487; 5,270,204).
ANG (RNase type-4 and RNase type-5 forms) is an active secretory protein found in milk. In cow's milk the concentrations are about 2 mg/L for RNase 4 and between 1 and 8 mg/L for RNase 5 (Ye X Y, et al., Life Sci. 67:2025-2032, 2000; Komolova G S, et al., Appl. Biochem. Microbiol. 38:199-204, 2002). ANG circulates in human plasma at a concentration of about 0.3 μg/mL with a fast turnover rate and a half-life <5 min. ANG can induce most of the events necessary for the formation of new blood vessels. It binds avidly to endothelial cells and stimulates cell migration and invasion. ANG promotes cell proliferation and differentiation; mediates cell adhesion and activates cell associated proteases; and also induces plasminogen activator and thereby, the plasmin system promoting migration and tubular morphogenesis of endothelial cells. Exogenous ANG is transported into the nucleus of endothelial cells. The nuclear translocation results in accumulation of the ANG in the nucleolus. Transportation of ANG from the cell surface into the nucleus and subsequently to the nucleolus is critical for its angiogenic activity. The import of ANG from the cytosol to the nucleus is signal-dependent, carrier mediated and energy-dependent, active transport process (Hu G F, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:2204-2209, 1997; Moroianu J, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:1677-1681, 1994).
ANG is a potent inducer of neo-vascularization and the only angiogenic molecule known to exhibit ribonucleolytic activity. Its overall structure, as determined at 2.4 Å, is similar to that of pancreatic RNase A, but it differs markedly in several distinct areas, particularly the ribonucleolytic active center and the putative receptor binding site, both of which are critically involved in biological function. Most strikingly, the site that is spatially analogous to that for pyrimidine binding in RNase A differs significantly in conformation and is “obstructed” by Gln-117. Movement of this and adjacent residues may be required for substrate binding to ANG and, hence, constitute a key part of its mechanism of action (Acharya K R, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:2915-2919, 1994; Russo N, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:2920-2924, 1994).
X-ray diffraction and mutagenesis results have shown that the active site of the human protein is obstructed by Gln-117 and imply that the C-terminal region of ANG must undergo a conformational rearrangement to allow substrate binding and catalysis. Two residues of this region, Ile-119 and Phe-120, make hydrophobic interactions with the remainder of the protein and thereby help to keep Gln-117 in its obstructive position. Furthermore, the suppression of activity by the intra-molecular interactions of Ile-119 and Phe-120 is counter-balanced by an effect of the adjacent residues, Arg-121, Arg-122 and Pro-123, which do not appear to form contacts with the rest of the protein structure. They contribute to enzymatic activity by constituting a peripheral sub-site for binding polymeric substrates. These results reveal the nature of the conformational change in human ANG and assign a key role to the C-terminal region both in this process and in the regulation of human ANG function (Russo N, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:3243-3247, 1996).
The pioneering work of Vallee and co-workers has paved the path in the development of health applications for human ANG. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,137 discloses therapeutic use of human ANG to promote the development of hemo-vascular network, for example, to induce collateral circulation following a heart attack, or to promote wound healing, for example, in joints or other locations. This invention also describes diagnostic applications of human ANG in screening for malignancies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,404 describes healing of injured avascular tissue could be promoted by applying human ANG in proximity to the injured tissue.
Besides an angiogenic factor, ANG has been used in the treatment of viral infection such as HIV (WO 2004/106491A2). The RNase activity of ANG seem to be an inhibitor of viral replication.
Activation of the receptor for ANG has been proposed as a method to promote wound healing (WO 98/40487A1). A method of skin whitening by applying a composition containing ANG has been described (U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,185). ANG was first isolated from human carcinoma cells and subsequently from human plasma, bovine plasma, bovine milk, mouse, rabbit, and pig sera and goat plasma (Maiti TK, et al., Prot. Pep. Lett. 9:283-288, 2002) and its use to diagnose cancer has been suggested (WO 02/25286).
However, the exploitation of human ANG polypeptide for broad-spectrum human health-care (e.g., health supplementation, body building, cosmetics, oral health, post-operative wound care) and animal health applications (e.g., feed conversion for weight gains in meat-yielding animals) is limited without a mass supply of the compound. Such mass production of ANG requires an acceptable (preferably a food-grade) raw material source and an effective large-scale purification process for a high yield of ANG. Isolation of milk ANG from healthy dairy animals could provide an answer to this limitation.
Bovine Milk ANG
Spik and co-workers described a method to isolate ANG from mammalian milk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,845 discloses an extraction process for ANG from cow milk consisting of a delipidation step by centrifugation, chromatographic steps on SP-Sephadex® C50 and S-Sepharose® columns, followed by a gel filtration step on Bio-gel® P-30 column with a final fast protein liquid chromatography (FPLC) step on Phenyl Superose® HR5/5 column. The protein yield was estimated at 0.5 mg of ANG per liter of delipidated milk.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,010,698 and 6,268,487 disclose alternative processes for isolating ANG (their homologues and fragments) from mammalian milk or a milk derivative.
Bovine milk ANG is a single-chain protein of 125 amino acids; it contains six cysteines and has a calculated molecular weight of 14,595. Bovine milk ANG has 65% sequence homology with human plasma ANG and 34% homology with bovine pancreatic RNase A. The three major active site residues involved in the catalytic process, His-14, Lys-41 and His-115, are conserved in the bovine milk ANG with ribonucleolytic activity comparable to that of the human protein. Bovine milk ANG contains an additional cell recognition tri-peptide Arg-Gly-Asp, which is not present in the human ANG protein. In contrast to the human protein, the N-terminus of bovine ANG is unblocked. Two regions, 6-22 and 65-75, are highly conserved between human and bovine ANG proteins, but are significantly different from those of the RNases, suggesting a possible role in the molecules' biological activity. Bovine ANG has the following sequence: NH2-Ala(1)-Gln-Asp-Asp-Tyr-Arg-Tyr-Ile-His-Phe(10)-Leu-Thr-Gln-His-Tyr-Asp-Ala-Lys-Pro-Lys(20)-Gly-Arg-Asn-Asp-Glu-Tyr-Cys-Phe-Asn-Met(30)-Met-Lys-Asn-Arg-Arg-Leu-Thr-Arg-Pro-Cys(40)-Lys-Asp-Arg-Asn-Thr-Phe-Ile-His-Gly-Asn(50)-Lys-Asn-Asp-Ile-Lys-Ala-Ile-Cys-Glu-Asp(60)-Arg-Asn-Gly-Gln-Pro-Tyr-Arg-Gly-Asp-Leu(70)-Arg-Ile-Ser-Lys-Ser-Glu-Phe-Gln-Ile-Thr(80)-Ile-Cys-Lys-His-Lys-Gly-Ser-Ser-Arg(90)-Pro-Pro-Cys-Arg-Tyr-Gly-Ala-Thr-Glu-Asp(100)-Ser-Arg-Val-Ile-Val-Val-Gly-Cys-Glu-Asn(110)-Gly-Leu-Pro-Val-His-Phe-Asp-Glu-Ser-Phe(120)-Ile-Thr-Pro-Arg-His-COOH (SEQ ID NO: 1). Disulfide bonds link Cys(27)-Cys(82), Cys(40)-Cys(93), and Cys(58)-Cys(108) (Maes P, et al., FEBS Lett. 241:41-45, 1988; Bond M D, et al., Biochemistry 28:6110-6113, 1989).
Molecular dynamics simulation (MDS) studies showed marked differences in the hydrogen-bonding patterns in the active site regions of the human and bovine ANG systems. Furthermore, the positions of water molecules identified in the crystal structures of human ANG significantly differ from that of the bovine ANG. Positioning of the water molecules in the protein structure play an important role in manifesting the subtle functional differences between human and bovine ANG systems (Madhusudhan M S, et al., Biopolymers 49:131-144, 1999).
Synthetic peptides corresponding to the C-terminal region of ANG inhibit the enzymatic and biological activities of the molecule, while peptides from the N-terminal region do not affect either activity. Several C-terminal peptides also inhibit the nuclease activity of ANG when tRNA is the substrate. Furthermore, peptide Ang(108-123) decreases the neo-vascularization elicited by ANG in the chick chorioallantoic membrane assay (Ryback S M, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 162:535-543, 1989).
The mechanism of the angiogenic activity involves multiple interactions of ANG with various molecules through specific regions on its protein surface. The interactive molecules include heparin, plasminogen, elastase, angiostatin, actin and most importantly a 170-kilodalton receptor on sub-confluent endothelial cells.
The interaction of ANG with heparin could protect the molecule from protein cleavage by trypsin hydrolysis. A basic ‘triple’ amino acid cluster on ANG, Arg-31/Arg-32/Arg-33, has been identified as the heparin binding site. Mutations of the triple cluster and of the Arg-70 residue could decrease the binding affinity of ANG to heparin as well as its cell adhesion property. However, a replacement of any other basic residues in the polypeptide chain does not affect the heparin binding property of ANG. The heparin binding site on ANG is outside the catalytic center. Light scattering measurements on ANG-heparin mixtures suggest that a single heparin chain (mass of 16.5 kDa) could interact with approximately 9 ANG molecules (Soncin F, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272:9818-9824, 1997).
Several bio-molecules in milk and other exocrine secretions avidly bind to heparan sulfate, the active constituent of “mucin” that overlay the intestinal epithelia. The heparan sulfate interaction is generally mediated by cationic domains located in the N-terminus region of such bio-molecules. These immobilization processes facilitate retention of biological compounds on epithelial surface and could possibly “activate” these molecules for specific physiological functions, including their internalization and bioavailability. Accordingly, heparan sulfate and its analogues have a widespread application in chromatography as column matrices, for purification and isolation of several milk compounds, including ANG, lactoferrin, lactoperoxidase and other bioactive peptides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,040 describes a method for immobilization of milk lactoferrin (LF) on a galactose-rich polysaccharide (GRP) substrate, which is analogous to the heparan sulfate. This immobilization process involved the interaction of GRP with a highly cationic N-terminus domain of LF, as expected. The immobilization process described in this invention caused a significant increase in the antimicrobial activity of LF, and also provided a structure-conformational stability to the protein molecule.
The binding of ANG to heparan sulfate via its cationic N-terminus domain, its mitogenic characteristics and occurrence in different physiological milieu such as milk, plasma, other exocrine secretions and tissue sites, is in striking proximity to LF. On a speculative basis, the immobilization methods for LF, which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,040, when adapted and applied to ANG, this angiogenic milk protein has demonstrated a unique molecular and functional behavior.